Anonmyous
by Mikomi no Tsuioku
Summary: If you haven't already figured it out, this is a NejiSaku fic so Meh! It's basically the thoughts and feelings of Neji and or Sakura. This is my first NejiSaku fic. Please R&R!


**Thank you for all the nice reviews on Strength and Stronger. I decided to try my hand at a Neji/Sakura fic. So you should know, Italics is basically Neji thinking about the past. Regular font will be Sakura talking at any moment in time.**

**Anonymous **

_Back there, when she hugged him, stopped him from killing the soundnin, I felt so alone. Sure, I had TenTen hitting on me constantly, and Lee was always trying to at least knock me off guard, but seeing their bodies connect, match perfectly, I was lost. _

_She is beautiful, smart, sarcastic, and almost perfect. The one thing I hate about her is that she's Sasuke's. She'll never be mine. I hate that._

'_He's weak' was all I could think when he couldn't even beat Lee. 'He'll never make it to the second exam! This is going to be so easy' _

_She made it through, but only because of her love for Sasuke. Not for herself, or for me._

_When he left all I could think for at least a year was "She's mine! All I have to do is ask, she won't reject me like Lee, I know, because I love her from a distance yet love her close enough that she doesn't know yet that she is **not **in love with him."_

"_TenTen, what should I do? I'd really like to ask this girl out, but I don't know if she likes me."_

"_Who is it? If you know her personality, you'll have a better chance of getting a positive response."_

"_Well she's a smart, beautiful, and strong kunoichi."_

"_Well that narrows it down quite a bit to about every kunoichi in our grade and the grade under us."_

"_I can see if I can find out more."_

"_That would be good. Lee knows me so well he treats me like royalty, but that's only because we're teammates."_

"_Oh, okay."_

"_Neji, I don't want to see you emotionally hurt, so don't do something stupid."_

"_You know me, TenTen, I always think things through."_

_I waited years to finally sum up the courage to talk to her about her personal life; we were friends ever since Sasuke left. I had pity on her, seeing as she couldn't see how naive she was being. Waiting for Sasuke to come back to her. It wasn't one of her smarter choices, but I guess that's what they mean "Love is blind" or something like that._

Neji is such a sweet person. He really cares about how I feel. If he asked me out I would probably say yes, if there was proof Sasuke wasn't coming back.

He makes sure that I'm okay, not depressed or suicidal. I never took him for the type to check up on you every other day when going through emotional stress. He truly is a sweet person.

I'm always waiting for Sasuke at the gates to the entrance of the village. He never comes. I guess I'll wait for him forever. I still love him, I think….

_At least I know now that she's not going to accept a date from anyone but Sasuke unless he truly is gone. I won't say I hope he's gone, but I do wish he is. _

_TenTen keeps asking if I've found out more about this girl I like I tell her yes._

"_TenTen, I appreciate the help, but I've decided to do things my way."_

"_That's okay too, Neji-kun! I'm happy for you!"_

"_You don't have to call me Neji-kun, Neji is fine."_

"_Okay Neji!" _

"_Neji, can I talk to you?" Lee asks._

"_Sure,"_

"_Neji, I've noticed you and Sakura lately have become closer. Are you going out?"_

"_No."_

"_You clearly like her, why don't you ask her out?"_

"_She told me herself that she won't accept a date from anyone but Sasuke."_

"_Or you."_

"_Lee, now your just saying that to watch someone who can stand up to A.N.B.U. from hostile lands, get knocked down by a pink-haired girl."_

"_That's not true. She told me herself that she likes you…a lot."_

"_We can't be talking about the same Sakura here."_

"_I'm talking about Haruno Sakura. Who are you talking about?"_

"_Haruno Sakura, as well."_

"_See, I told you, she likes you. Just ask her out."_

"_We'll see."_

Neji's been distant lately, I don't know if it has to do with me, but I'd like to find out. When he would visit me as my bodyguard while I slept he would hold my hand, whisper, "It's okay, Sakura, I won't let anyone hurt you." He doesn't do that any more. I miss it dearly.

I guess after Sasuke left, I got kind of paranoid. Neji was the only person who understood, or at least pretended to understand, what my feelings were.

I hope we can still be friends.

_Well, Haruno Sakura has captured my heart and won't let go. How long will I survive, loving her from the shadows? I truly don't know._

_For the longest time I was her bodyguard. She was paranoid at almost every little sound. Sometimes I found it annoying, sometimes calming her down would calm me down. How long will I survive?_

_I love her. Does she love me?_

_The only question I need to ask her is, "Will you go out with me?" or "Would you like to do dinner sometime?"_

_Why can't I ask her? When I'm around her I…I act kind of like a fool. I don't know why. Is this a crush, or is this love?_

_I don't think I'll ever know._

_The opportunity came and went several times. Now, I think this is my last chance._

Neji's been so kind up 'till now. I wonder what's wrong. Some days he's still my bodyguard, but on those days he's distant. Cold. Like Sasuke was. I don't think I'll ever understand either of them.

"_Sakura, would you like to have dinner sometime?" I ask._

_Her answer, "Yes. I'd love that."_

**Okay, that's me trying my had at a Neji/Sakura fic. So what'cha think? Is it any good? I liked it, but it's not exactly my brain child. Maybe next time. Truthfully I planned for Neji to get jilted but, oh well! Sayonara!**


End file.
